Enchanted
by thevanillagrey
Summary: Hermione's a Veela housed in Slytherin. Her bestfriend, Ava (OC), is a half-elf. The Slytherin Prince tries to uphold his title by getting all girls in his House to be with him. Plenty of girls to go around but he wants the two girls most. Out of a bet, he pursues Hermione. All is fair in love and war. Is Draco finally ready to fall in love? Would a kiss still be that simple touch?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Harry Potter was a big part of my life growing up and I have always shipped the Draco + Hermione tandem for this series. The reason behind this is because Tom Felton and Emma Watson look so good together. Anyway, I have always wanted to write a [decent] DraMione fanfic for a while now and I finally mustered enough courage to actually post a story in this site . I hope you enjoy my story and leave review. No FLAMES please.

**READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat shouted. It's voice rang throughout the hall like thunder. Students seated at the far left corner applauded to welcome their new 'snake'. They were wearing black ankle length robes with hoods. Their robes had green accents, a front close clasp and the Slytherin crest fully embroidered on the right chest.

My jaw dropped. Slytherin housed the resourceful, the ambitious and the cunning. I read about them in _Hogwarts: A History_. I pictured myself as a Ravenclaw. Never in my dreams did I ever see myself as a Slytherin. I can't- no, I _don't_ believe this. There must be some kind of mistake. I froze and remained seated at the stool infront of everyone.

"Miss Granger, if you would please go to your respected House and be seated with your fellow first years." Professor McGonagall said. She pursed her lips as if to show her distaste of the house I was put in.

"But I-" I started. I was cut off when she waved her hand dismissively at me. This is so frustrating. I should be in Ravenclaw. I stood up and stalked off towards the Slytherin table. The prefects shook my hand and congratulated me for being placed in Slytherin. They ushered me to seat next to a pixie haired girl. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger." I introduced myself to her as I held out my hand. She looked stunning for an eleven year old girl. She had olive green eyes and fair white skin. She took my hand and replied, "Ava Hayes. Nice to meet you." She shifted her position to make room for me and I caught a glimpse of the Hogwarts emblem on her robe. 'Same as mine.' I thought.

"You're in the same year as me, yes?" I asked. She nodded. Clearly, she couldn't be bothered to even look at me as she responded. Something, rather, someone has caught her attention. A blonde haired boy was sorted into the Slytherin house. My house. Ugh, just thinking about it makes me want to hurl. Am I that ambitious for the Sorting Hat to look past my intellect? Fate is cruel. The boy walked towards our table and sat down in between two clueless looking boys. Having a close look at him, I noticed he had his hair slicked back and his eyes were a shade of grey. He had a smirk plastered on his face and I knew I wouldn't like him very much. I averted my attention to watch the other freshmen get sorted.

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall called out. My heart skipped a beat. I've heard so much about him during the train ride. There was this boy, Neville Longbottom, who couldn't shut up about him. Apparently, his parents were killed by an evil wizard, he-who-must-not-be-named as everyone calls him and that he survived the murder. Hence, his being called the-boy-who-lived.

There was silence.

"Hmm...difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" the Sorting Hat said. "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No? Well, if you're sure... Better be ...GRYFFINDOR!" A loud cheer errupted from the Gryffindor table. They seemed very happy... Honoured, even, to house Harry Potter. A pang of jealousy radiated through my body. I wish people knew me as the great person that I am, that way I don't have to work so hard to make a name for myself.

'Well, there you go. You _are _a Slytherin.' The thought lingered in my head until Ava snapped me back to reality.

"Granger, it's time to eat. Stop your drooling over Potter." Ava said.

"Wha- No way! I am most definitely not drooling over Harry Potter." I grabbed whatever food I could take and placed it on my plate. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I got to my second plating.

"Easy there, Granger. Plenty more to go." Ava teased. I chuckled and finished my plate. There was still time left for chatting and introductions. I met Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy. They all had an aura of pride and ambition, as if they were the best creatures the world has ever produced. But then again, I _am _housed in Slytherin so I might as well look past that. Ava and I got along pretty well. She's different, unlike Pansy and Tracey. I think we'll be great friends.

After the feast, we were instructed to go to our common rooms to rest. We have a big day tomorrow. The prefects lead us the way towards our common room. The entrance to the common room is located behind a stone wall in the dungeons. A password is required to enter it; whereupon a passage is revealed leading to the common room.

"Pure-blood." Our prefect said and the entrance was revealed. We walked through the passage and was in awe of the grandeur of our common room. It was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. It extends partway under the lake, giving the light in the room a tinge of green. The room had numbers of low backed black and dark green leather sofas with buttons, skulls and dark wood cupboards. It really is a grand atmosphere but also quite a cold one. We were informed that the password to the common room changes every fortnight, and is posted on the noticeboard. The room is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous medieval slytherins. I must admit, this isn't so bad. I could get used to this.

Draco plopped down onto one of the dark green sofas and put his feet up on the center table. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him like body guards. It's his first night in school and already he's acting like _the_ Slytherin Prince. Puh-lease. There are a lot of guys more suited to be the Slytherin Prince than him. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to explore the room. I saw the giant squid swim past the window. I didn't even notice I was smiling.

"Like what you see, eh?" Draco said. I turned around to face him and nodded.

"This is very different from the environment I grew up in." I said. "Everything is... spectacular."

"Well what do you expect? This the wizarding world, afterall." he replied as a matter of factly. He must've mistaken me for a muggle. I didn't like his tone. I'm not stupid and I am not muggle-born. I walked off towards the girl's dormitory. One couldn't have a proper conversation here without feeling belittled or insulted.

I roomed with Ava and was glad to see my stuff arranged at a cedar chest at the foot of my bed. I took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas. Ava did the same and we both went to bed early. Classes started early the next day. Everything is so cool here. This is the beginning of a new chapter in my life. I am Hermione Granger and I am a witch. Oh, did I mention I am a Veela?

* * *

Author's Note: There you go, the prologue of Enchantment. I hope you liked it. Please don't forget to leave a review. If you have any questions or requests, feel free to e-mail me at **thevanillaynnah at gmail dot com **. I will gladly answer them for you.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not take credit for some phrases used in other novels such as 50 Shades of Grey.

Author's Note: The prologue is just a brief background of how things came to be in this story. Also, there is a need for me to add an outside character. All will be revealed in due time. Please be patient. I will be writing the chapters in different character's perspective. The title of each chapter will indicate whose point of view will be featured. I hope you're all okay with that.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Ava Hayes

The desolate atmosphere of the dungeons isn't the right place to wake up to after having a good night's sleep. I needed to get some fresh air. Sneaking out of the common room so early in the morning without waking Hermione is a difficult task. She's a very light sleeper and you do not want to piss her off. Not everyone is aware of her heritage but she's Veela, so if she gets seriously ticked off, she transforms into a harpy-like creature and shoots fireballs from her hands. She's brilliant, but scary; so I tiptoed as silent as I could and slipped past her bed.

I climbed up the astronomy tower to get a good look of the school grounds. I'm not supposed to be up here. This tower is out of bounds except during classes on midnight. I shivered as the cold morning air clung over my body like a veil. I leaned on the railing for support and bent over to see how high up the tower is. The view was mesmerizing and then I heard something. A groaning and clanking sound from the staircase. I turned around to see the Bloody Baron, a gaunt, staring Slytherin ghost covered in silver bloodstains, haunting the astronomy tower.

"You shouldn't sneak up on a student like that, Baron." I said. He stared at me and opened his mouth to say something but he resisted. He's so sad, its heartbreaking. The chains he has on him reminds me of Azkaban. Not a pretty picture. No one knew about the incident that happened between Helena and the Baron but I did. It took me a while to piece things together; why the Ravenclaw ghost looked at the Baron with contempt and why the Baron couldn't bring himself to associate with Helena. Obviously, they have history together. I walked over to him and smiled, "Its never too late to make amends. Especially when the Grey Lady is just around the corner."

I turned on my heel and walked off. I was almost halfway down the tower when I heard the Baron scream, "You do not know what you're talking about!"

'Oh but I do." I thought to myself. Its been six years and my relationship with the Bloody Baron has always been like this. Hogwarts really is a home for strange creatures.

Who am I? I am the daughter of the famous Frederick Hayes, Order of Merlin, first class. He was given that award, rather, title for saving a number of muggles and myself from a lost dragon in one of our vacations in Norway. My dad suffered severe injuries during his attempt of rescuing muggles. I can never fully understand why he was willing to risk his life for muggles. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate muggles. I just don't share the same feelings towards them like my dad's. I was with him when the dragon incident happened.

It was a Norwegian Ridgeback. It is a dragon native to Norway and resembles a Hungarian Horntail except for its black ridges on its back. It wreaked havoc everywhere, breathing fire on whatever moved in the area. I was one of those who had to suffer the hellish fire the dragon had to offer. I was only but a child and could only shield myself with my arms. My dad rescued me, of course. My hair caught fire, hence my pixie cut, and my wrists were burnt. He was the only one brave enough to face the dragon.

_I will never forget..._

I snapped back to reality upon reaching the common room. The Slytherin Prince, as always, was seated at his 'throne' while Pansy Parkinson drooled over him like a deranged dog. I shook my head and hurriedly stalked off towards the girls' dormitories. '_Women.' _I thought.

"Can't bear to see me with another girl, Ava?" Draco said. He's trying to be amusing. Two can play at that game. I flashed him my most charming smile and walked towards him.

"If you're referring to Parkinson being in your presence, the answer is no," I began. "I _can_ bear to see you with another _girl, _Malfoy. Not a pug." I sat on his lap and buried my face at the crook of his neck. I let out a deep seductive sigh (or so I hoped) and looked up at him to whisper in his ear, "Plenty of girls to go around that you... Just. Can't. _Have_." I would give anything to see his face. I felt him hold my shoulder.

"Who do you think you are? Get off of him!" Pansy said as she grabbed the back of my hair. "And I am not a pug!"

I let out a small scream. Moment ruined. Thanks a lot, Parkinson. She whipped out her wand to cast a spell on me. "Ince-" I was faster. I grabbed my wand and chanted an incantation. Merlin! This girl is unbearable.

"Everte Statum!" The spell hit her right in the chest and was thrown all the way to the other side of the common room. "Who do you think _you _are? Do not even attempt to touch or set fire on me ever again. If you ever so much blink into my direction again, I swear and will bury you so far in the ground that the _heat_ from the Earth's core will incinerate your sorry ass!"

"Ava?" Hermione said, shocked. When did she get here? I didn't even notice she was up. Did we make that much noise? I am in big trouble.

Pansy tried to stand up but couldn't. Draco stifled a laugh. I will _not _be set on fire ever again. I looked down on my wrists to see traces of burnt flesh. They've faded but I never forgot what they looked like before.

"Be there in a second." I answered Hermione with my most angelic tone. I turned to Draco and winked, "Laters, baby."

That'll teach them not to mess with me.

* * *

Author's Note: Ava Hayes is an outside character I created for this fanfic. I hope that with this chapter you got to know her better. I haven't started building the plot so please be patient. _Questions? Send me a mail at thevanillaynnah at gmail dot com_.

**READ AND REVIEW!** **Your reviews are my only means of knowing if you liked my story or not, so keep them coming!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not own the Lord of the Rings.

Author's Note: How do you like the story so far? I frequently check my mail so, please, feel free to send me questions or requests at **thevanillaynnah at gmail dot com**.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Draco Malfoy

My father couldn't care less about my being Head Boy. He always assumed that by being a Malfoy, everything will be handed out to me on a silver platter. Not that it matters but the reason remains still, there is competition with Harry Potter getting all the spotlight. Hasn't anyone noticed? All his achievements, he attained by _pure luck. _He's not even talented! I'll never understand why girls swoon over him. At least this year Dumbledore had the sense to choose the better man to give the Head Boy position to me. _The better man won._

_ '6 in the morning,' _I thought.I was, shall I say, _trained_ to wake up early in the morning by my family. 'Time is gold.' my mother would say and I brought this habit with me to Hogwarts. Getting ready for school in the morning is one of those moments when I think about things that I normally don't. There's no one to talk to and no one to hear my complaints. I have lived a comfortable and sheltered life but underneath it all, there is something missing. _"_Head Boy and still I have to stay in the common room. This is outrageous!" I muttered to myself as I attach the Head Boy pin on my robe. Apparently, Peeves found his way in the common room and trashed the place. Filch was ready to have a fit when he saw the room looking like a hurricane had passed in there. He was red all over! I would have loved to take a photo of Filch's face and mass produced it for the whole school to see. However, I refused to display bad behavior despite how tempting it was to do the deed. I am Head Boy, afterall. Its 7 AM. No one's up. I can hear Crabbe and Goyle's thunderous snoring from their room. Pathetic.

I was about the leave the boy's dormitory when the door opened and a girls head popped in to scan the room. Merlin, this woman is persistent. She's done this ever since we were children. No respect for privacy and worst of all, the thinks I'm _attracted _to her. Just the thought makes me shudder. Her eyes are like Ginger and Mary Ann, the submersibles used in the Titanic quest, equipped with sonar scanners. She spotted me.

"Good morning, Drakey-poo," she cooed as she entered. She was wearing a robe style babydoll with plunging neckline and lace waist detail. She's hot but I'm not interested. Okay, let me correct myself. She has a hot body that I'm interested in ravaging in bed but I am not interested with her personality. Basically as a whole, I wouldn't bang her just because of how she is. Have you heard her talk? She sounds like Mandrakes pulled out of their pots for replanting. This is going to be a long morning. "How was your sleep?" she continued.

"It's fine, Pansy." I said. I went back into the room to fetch my robe when I felt her touch my arm. The girl actually went in my room dressed like that. I shrugged her off. "What do you want?"

She pouted. Is she trying to be _cute? _"You know what I want." she said. Pansy positioned herself on my bed on her sides facing me, her legs obviously positioned to show off her curves. "I want you." She pulled me on top of her. I rolled my eyes. This girl is desperate; no respect for herself at all. I proceeded to kiss and nip at her neck like I always do. At least I don't have to look at her face. I made my way up to her ear and whispered, "Not in your wildest dreams, Parkinson." I left her on the bed wanting for more. Who wouldn't want me? I'm Draco Malfoy and I am _the_ prince. The Slytherin Prince.

I exited the dormitory and sat on my throne. I was instructed to wait for Granger so we could go to Dumbledore's office together. I think our common room is finally repaired and ready for occupancy. That's a relief. I won't have to deal with Parkinson coming over to my room. I swear, if she had the chance to rape me, I think she would! I opened the book we were assigned to read by Alecto Carrow for Muggle Studies. _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring._

_ The loud clattering of the fallen corpse clattered and echoed through the halls of Moria like thousands of percussion instruments. 'Fool of a Took!' Gandalf exclaimed. 'Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!'_

I grinned. Peregrin Took can be really stupid sometimes, especially with his partner-in-crime, Meriadoc Brandybuck. If not for the long poems and songs in the middle of something climactic, I would've loved this book. Alas, you can't have everything. The lights in the room dimmed. The giant squid must have passed by. I tried to continue reading but Pansy was back. She wrapped her arms around me and looked at the book I was holding. By the looks of it, she must have already taken a bath, all prepared for class later in the day. "Reading that book again? Honestly, I don't see what's so interesting about that stupid muggle book. There's nothing to appreciate!" she started. I held up my hand to shut her up. Its so early in the morning and she's already started yapping about something she doesn't fully know. I continued my reading and Pansy shifted her attention to my blond hair. There was a sound coming from the entrance. Someone must have exited the common room earlier and decided to get back.

It was Ava Hayes. Upon seeing Pansy and I, she shook her head at us disapprovingly and hurried towards the girl's dormitory. Though her expression upon the sight of us may have been correct, I will still not accept it from her. How dare she judge _me._

"Can't bear to see me with another girl, Ava?" I said. She flashed me a smile and walked towards my direction.

"If you're referring to Parkinson being in your presence, the answer is no," she started. "I _can _bear to see you with another _girl, _Malfoy. Not a pug." She sat on my lap and buried her face at the crook of my neck. Merlin, this is making my heart race. She'll be my undoing if she keeps this up. She let out a deep seductive sigh and looked up at me to whisper, "Plenty of girls to go around that you... Just. Can't. _Have_." Damn this woman for being so hot! I held on to her shoulder. I didn't get to do anything because of Parkinson's outrage.

"Who do you think you are? Get off of him!" Pansy said as she grabbed the back of Ava's hair. "And I am not a pug!"

Ava let out a small scream. The moment is officially ruined. Thanks a lot, Parkinson. Pansy whipped out her wand to cast a spell on Ava. "Ince-" Ava was faster. She grabbed her wand and chanted an incantation.

"Everte Statum!" The spell hit Pansy right in the chest and was thrown all the way to the other side of the common room. "Who do you think _you _are? Do not even attempt to touch or set fire on me ever again. If you ever so much blink into my direction again, I swear and will bury you so far in the ground that the _heat _from the Earth's core will incinerate your sorry ass!"

"Ava?" Hermione said, shocked. She must have been out to meet me. She's the Head Girl. Pansy tried to stand up but couldn't. I stifled a laugh. This is precious! Finally someone who had the guts to beat the crap out of Parkinson.

"Be there in a second." Ava answered Hermione. She turned to me and winked, "Laters, baby." She left.

Ava's right. There are plenty of girls to go around that I just can't have. Well, plenty if you consider two girls as such. The first one is Granger. There's something about her innocence that drives me mad and the second is Hayes. She the type of girl who knows she's gorgeous and isn't afraid to use it to her advantage. She's gorgeous, looking at her at the right angle, she looks like an avenging angel. I want her and I want her _now. _As head boy, I was given the privelege of knowing all passwords except those concerning other houses. I walked towards the girl's dormitory and muttered the password. I knew where the temporary rooms were. She's a prefect, and like our common room, Peeves also trashed the Slytherin Prefects' Common Room. Speaking of which, I need to report to the Bloody Baron about this. He's the only one who can put a stop to Peeves' antics.

I spotted her room and opened the door. "Ava I ju-"

She was wearing a black velvet criss cross lace up grommet bustier that had red accents with built in lace embroidered bra featuring a hook and eye back closure. She had tanga shorts on and thigh-high garter stockings that crossed at her sides. Now _this _is something I didn't expect. She looked at me as she was about to wear her skirt. It didn't seem like it but I could see the surprise in her eyes. She's so sexy and beautiful. I _should've_ kept my composure but I just _couldn't_. I walked towards her and pulled her close to me.

I kissed her and pushed her up against the wall, our bodies clashing together.

* * *

Author's Note: There you go! Another chapter in Draco's point of view. So sorry for not being able to update as soon as possible. My holidays have been quite busy. I hope you liked this chapter's turn of events. I frequently check my mail so, please, feel free to send me questions or requests at **thevanillaynnah at gmail dot com**.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Don't worry, this _is _a DraMione fic. Of course, in every love story there is a conflict. So if you're looking for a fic that's automatically Draco and Hermione together, then this isn't the fic for you. If some of you want to make requests or suggestions, feel free to send me a mail at **thevanillaynnah at gmail dot com**. I check my mail frequently.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Ava Hayes

"I can't believe you fought with her, Ava!" Hermione exclaimed. "What ever happened to 'being the better person'?"

"She tried to set me on _fire, _Mione. What was I supposed to do?" I answered back. I felt like a child being scolded by her elder sister. If ever, technically speaking, I am older than her. I'm 19 years old! I got held back two years, there were things more important to do than school. "Just stand there and get burned _again_?"

She stopped walking, held my hand and exhaled a deep sigh. Here we go. I'm being pitied. "That's not what I meant. You know me, Ava, I just don't like it when you get mixed up with those lot," she explained. She's so not slytherin-like. "And I know what you're thinking. Just because we're in Slytherin, it doesn't make us bad people. We're just a teensy bit... misunderstood... and ambitious."

I made a face. "What the hell? Teensy bit? Hello? Incase you haven't noticed, we _are _misunderstood and ambitious. I'm your best friend, Mione and you, mine. I think its been established a long time ago that our past are really fucked up."

Hermione stroked my cheek. "I know, Ava, I know." I pushed her hand away. I don't want to be treated like this. It was self-defense. I don't need to justify myself and I am not willing to put my upbringing and beliefs on the hot seat just because she thinks I had it worse. I'm fine with how things turned out in my life. It's no bed of roses but I certainly don't hate it. I turned on my heel and stalked off.

"Mellonamin, Luthien Vardamir." she called out. "Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa, elandili."

"_My friend, Luthien Vardamir. You have the heart of a lion, half-elf." Her sweet voice echoed through the hall. I understood every word she said. My first language. I didn't think she knew Elvish. Oh, how I missed speaking it. Maybe she learned from reading those Lord of the Rings book. I know for a fact that its author was an elf. The language he used in the story is our own._

"Tenna' ento lye omenta, Mione." I said. "And don't call me by my real name. My wizarding blood is dominant."

"_Until next we meet, Mione. And don't call me by my real name. My wizarding blood is dominant."_

We had temporary rooms in the dormitory. Peeves trashed the Slytherin Prefects' common room. I don't know what that poltergeist's problem is but he's starting to get on my nerves. I walked in my room to ready myself for the day ahead. Ugh. I feel sticky, my hair is clinging onto my neck. I need a cold shower. I gathered my stuff and went to the shower room. Its still quite early so no one was in the bathroom but me. I went inside a shower cubicle and twisted some knobs for my desired bathwater. Orange liquid began to gush out of the shower, surrounding me with the scent of vanilla. The cold water sent chills down my spine. The cold makes me feel... awake. Unlike most girls, I don't take a lot of time to bathe. I mean, I'm not _that _girly and I most certainly am not dirty. Okay, well a little bit dirty but you know what I mean. I got out and dried myself once I finished. I wore my favorite lingerie and went straight back to my room. I was humming a song to myself and was about to wear my skirt when the door suddenly opened.

_'What the hell?' _I thought.

"Ava I ju-" Draco said.

Merlin! What is wrong with this person? He looked at me from top to bottom, scrutinizing every detail of my body. I'm wearing my underwear on but his look makes me feel so naked. Is this some kind of joke? I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me freak out over this. So what if he sees me like this? People have seen me wearing different types of bikinis before. What difference does it make if _Draco Malfoy _sees me in my lingerie? Oh, Merlin, this is wrong. I was about to say something when he strode towards me and pulled on my arm. He's so close to me. My heart is hammering in my chest. Before I could do anything to stop him from whatever it is he's planning, his lips were on top of mine. He pushed me up against the wall, our bodies crashing together. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist and closed my eyes. He's wearing his school uniform but I can feel his hard muscles tense underneath. His soft lips moved in a steady pace over mine and he bit my lower lip playfully. He licked my lips as if asking for entrance. I obliged and parted my lips. Our tongues danced in our mouths as if we couldn't have enough. "Mmmm..." he said. A sudden surge echoed through my body and I opened my eyes. What the _fuck _am I doing? I pushed him off.

"What's wrong?" he murmured. "Seems to me, you liked it very much." That arrogant ferret! I got carried away, is all. I placed my index finger over his lips.

"You may kiss me, but you may not fall in love with me." I said. I gave him a wicked smile while waving my hand dismissively at him. "Namaarie, Lolindir Arcamenel."

"_Farewell, Draco Malfoy."_

"What did you just call me?"

"Leave. Now."

Just like that, the mood changed from hot passion to cold indifference. He left the room without another word. What has gotten into him, kissing me like that? Did I not make myself clear about him wanting girls he can't have? I proceeded to dress myself. I should practice self-control, too.

* * *

Professor Elijah Carstairs started teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts since our 5th year in Hogwarts. I have always loved his class for he always gave us the chance to practice self defense and learn independently about the craziness and danger of the wizarding world. Every once in a while, he would allow us to host a duelling class so we could practice what we've learned. There's something about the duel that makes me feel so alive. The adrenaline rush gives me a high that nothing else could ever give. Professor Elijah doesn't spoon feed us information, rather he serves only as a guide in our classes. Have I mentioned that he's extremely good looking? He has soft brown hair that curled at the ends. His hazel eyes reflected fierceness and kindness all at the same time. I can't help but give out a deep sigh whenever I look at him in his class.

Hermione gave me a nudge and said, "Someone's hot for teacher." I giggled and hit her arm playfully. We're having a duelling class today. I just hope I don't get partnered with someone I don't want to beat up. Maybe Pansy will be my partner. I would gladly send her flying across the room again. Blaise and Draco are currently having a duel. It seems to me that Blaise is winning. Draco's defending himself but he's far better in offense. I don't understand why he won't just hit Blaise with one powerful spell. All of a sudden, Draco whips his wand towards Blaise and mutters, "Stupefy!" A jet of red light appeared, then Blaise was lying on the floor.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Elijah exclaimed. "Miss Hayes and Miss Granger. You two are next."

My face turned white. I don't want to fight Hermione. She's scary during battle. She goes into frenzy. What is happening? We went towards the center of the room. I can hear everyone's murmurs. I waved my wand to shorten my skirt. Its always easier to duel with a short skirt. It gives me more mobility. Hermione does the same, revealing her long white legs. She's so beautiful, and not just because she's Veela. Beauty is inherent to her. We heard someone wolf-whistle and say, "Gorgeous ladies!"

"Wands at the ready." Elijah said. "On three." The crowd formed a circle around them. No one expected this duel.

One. We positioned our stances.

Two. Silence.

Three.

"Incarcerous!" Hermione bellowed. Thick ropes were sent towards my direction to bind me. This is going to be good.

For a split second I gave Hermione a smile and muttered, "Confringo." The spell met the ropes and it exploded in mid-air.

_'Levicorpus.' _I though. Hermione was dangling by her ankle in mid-air. She was fighting hard to keep her skirt up. Oh, Hermione. Even in a duel, she still wants to cover herself up. Is that weird for a Veela? I don't know, and frankly, I don't care.

"Sectumsempra!" she shouted. Shock hit me before the spell did. Multiple cuts on my torso could be seen. Does she have the intention to kill me? This girl has some competition issues. I staggered to keep myself upright. I looked up to find her no longer in mid-air. There was a tap on my shoulder and she was there. "Come on, Ava. You're better than that. Fiendfyre."

Flames shot out from her wand. "Protego!" The spell protected me from the dangerous fire. This should be contained. Fast. "Aguamenti."

Hermione smirked. Merlin, this girl changes her attitude in battle. She no longer recognizes friend from foe. She's willing to actually hurt me. I can feel warm blood trickling down my body. I'm loosing a lot of blood, fast. I can hear everyone's cries and gasps. The professor wouldn't do anything to stop the duel, of course. Not unless one of us was at the verge of dying. If we got hurt, Madame Pomfrey is there to heal us. It's perfectly normal to get hurt during a duel, after all. I need to finish this _now._

"Diffindo!" I heard from Hermione. It shredded my blouse to pieces, revealing the lingerie I was wearing underneath. Everything is ruined. I received a lot of cuts from the sectumsempra curse. "Ferula." I muttered. Bandages wrapped around my body. Somehow, this'll help me with the wounds. I winced as the bandages were too tight while my cuts were very fresh. I fell to my knees. Hermione laughed and walked infront of me. She pointed her wand at me. "This duel is over."

"Petrificus Totalus!" I yelled. It hit her chest, then she was in full body bind. "Yes, Mione. I am better than this." Everyone applauded. Professor Elijah had a huge grin on his face. Did I make him proud? I was on all fours. My view was a blur. The world was spinning around me, then I lost my consciousness. The last thing I heard was the professor saying, "Now that's a duel. Excellent!"

Blackout.

The next thing I knew, I had a visitor in my dream. I never thought I'd see him again. "Creoso a'baramin, Luthien. Cormamin lindua ele lle." he said.

"_Welcome to my dwelling, Luthien. My heart sings to see thee."_

"A'maelamin... Amras Tasartir." I uttered.

"_My beloved... Amras Tasartir."_

* * *

Author's Note: I hope this chapter was exciting for you. Please read a review because I really want to know what you guys think of this fic. If you have any requests or suggestions, feel free to message me at **thevanillaynnah at gmail dot com**.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor any other character, plot or script that I might use in this fanfiction from other works of literature.

Author's Note: I would like to give my sincerest thanks to Brittany, who sent me the most wonderful review. I thought about posting it on here but I figured since she sent it to me via mail, she must have wanted it to be private. I am so sorry it took me so long to update Enchanted. Busy schedule, and all that. I do hope you dears understand.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Hermione Granger

I woke up in the Hospital Wing next to Ava. She was a vision of black and blue. She had bandages wrapped around her torso and I could see hints of blood stains on it. She's hurt pretty bad. What happened to her? Oh, right. I did that. Duels give me a frenzy I can't control, sort of like a blackout; the difference is instead of not recalling what happened, I remember everything. This is the reason why I'm in Slytherin. I cannot stand losing and I will do anything I can to win. Ava was- _is- _my bestfriend and look what I did to her. I sat in horror as I slowly put pieces together to fully grasp what I had done to my friend. The ripped clothes, blood and cuts. Every detail sunk in as I realized the gravity of my actions just to win a duel. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a shadow lurk in the corridor just outside the room. My senses were at its peak, ready to grasp a weapon to defend myself with. Hogwarts, no matter how warm and cozy it may be, houses a lot of strange and dangerous creatures. What if it's that huge spider the Weasly kid was terrified of? Aragog, if I remember correctly. The shadow was slowly approaching the room. I couldn't quite make out its shape since the door was open only a quarter of the way. The figure moved gracefuly as if it was in slow motion. I was about to grasp the pitcher placed on my bedside table when the figure finally entered the room. It was hooded so I couldn't quite tell if it was a he or a she. I raised my hand in the air to throw the object I was holding.

"Do not mistake me for an enemy, Miss Granger, I am not here to hurt you. I am here for her." he said as he nudged his head in Ava's direction. She was still unconscious. Too much blood loss, I figured. Despite his words, I still threw the pitcher and he caught it with his hand. He shook his head disapprovingly. "It is not wise to pick fights with me."

He pushed back his hood, revealing a slightly long straight platinum blonde hair. His hair fell to his eyes but it still gave him a clean look. His ears were pointy like that of an elf. It cannot be denied that he was so beautiful with his blue-grey eyes, he could pass as Veela. "Woah. Legolas?" I muttered.

He chuckled a little and replied, "No, I am not Legolas. He is a fictional character in Tolkien's books but I was his muse for that particular character. I am like Tolkien, an elf, that is. _Like her_."

I stared at him and then at Ava. Back and forth I looked until it hit me. Ava _is _an elf. How could I forget. I nodded my head and he proceeded to walk towards Ava's bedside. He stroked her cheek tenderly as she slept. He looked at her and held her as if she was going to break at any moment. 'He's in love with her.' I thought.

"If you don't mind, I will be visiting her in her dreams." he told me. He's a Legilimens? What was I supposed to say? No? I don't have that kind of hold over Ava. Plus, he didn't look the dangerous sort of guy so I have him my approval. I decided to lie back down on my bed. I turned my back to them since I didn't want to intrude with their business, whatever it may be. I am not an eavesdropper. But before I could fall back to sleep, I heard Ava mutter something in her sleep. "A'maelamin... Amras Tasartir." I froze. _The Amras Tasartir? _Shit. I just hurt the beloved of a 394 year old Elven Leader.

"Hermione!" I woke up as I heard a familiar voice echo through the room. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. That and the fact that she always wake me up by shaking my shoulders vigorously. I opened my eyes and waited a few seconds for my sight to adjust to the blinding morning light. I snapped my finger and the curtain of my window slid shut to somehow dim the light surrounding me. Ava looked flushed. She looked like a very ripe tomato. "What's up?" I said.

"You are not going to believe what I just dreamt!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. As much as I love her, dreams do not particularly excite me. Especially now when I see her wince every now and then because of the wounds I gave her. I still needed to apologize to her. I raised my finger to her lips to stop her from telling her story.

"Before everything else, I would like to give you my sincerest apology. I never wanted to hurt you. I don't know what came over me. It's just that... winning! It's very important to me and the duel... I-" I blurted out. Before I could finish, she laughed at me, one hand holding her stomach while the other gripped the bedpost tight. She's in so much pain and she finds my apology _amusing?_ Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Mione, I don't want your apology. There's no need for it. I know what you're like and I decided to go with the duel." she said. "Besides, I won. That's more than enough punishment for the damage you did. I know how much you hate to loose." She winked at me. She acted normal afterwards. She told me of her dream about Amras. I didn't know whether I should tell her that her dream was actually him going into her head. I chose not to tell since I didn't think it would make any difference. Amras was- _is- _the guy Ava's been in love with since forever. He was just the leader's son back when she was with the Elves. Despite that fact, she couldn't be with him for he was next in line to be the leader. Leaders married an Elf. Not half-breeds. She couldn't take the pain whenever she saw him paired with another elf. She and her father left the clan so she wouldn't have to feel the pain Amras brought her. He wasn't at any fault. It's just that he was born that way. It's sad, really, to see the twinkle in her eyes as she relayed what transpired in her dream. It was heartbreaking.

"You're still in love with him after all this time?" I asked.

She smiled. "Always."

* * *

Life went on as before when we got out of the Hospital Wing. Thank God we didn't have to stay in the common room anymore. The prefects' and heads' common rooms were finally fixed and ready for occupancy. Draco's and my common room was decorated with emerald green and platinum silver. Salazar Slytherin's adventures was embroidered in the tapestry similar to the ones in the common room. Everything looked... well, Slytherin. I can't say much for the prefects' common room. Maybe I'll ask Ava some time. I went downstairs to the Great Hall for my breakfast. It's my first day back to class since the duel. I wouldn't say I was behind on lessons, I always make it a point to advance study. Upon my arrival, the Hall was flooded with chatter from different students in the different houses. Four long tables lined the hall, filled with different kinds of breakfast food from all over the world. I went to the Slytherin table and found Ava. She was having a chat with Blaise Zabini. Through the years Blaise has grown up to be the handsome man his father never was. His jet black hair with his electric blue eyes gave him an intense aura. He's pretty hot. But not hot enough to catch my attention. I sat beside Ava, nodding my head to her as a good morning. She smiled back in response and continued her conversation with Blaise. I filled my plate with croissants and mixed berries. My cup contained hot chocolate. As I was to take my first bite of croissant, Draco, right on cue, sat beside me. Great! Now what?

"You got shaken up pretty bad huh, Granger?" he sneered. "Oh no, wait. That was your 'bestfriend'!"

This boy has a death wish. Nevertheless, I kept my cool and simply replied, "Ava is a strong woman. She'll survive. Oh no, wait. She already did."

He only narrowed his eyes to inspect even the slightest hint of guilt in my eyes. I will not show him any vulnerability. I already apologized to Ava about what happened. He doesn't have the right to judge and give me crap about the incident. I rolled my eyes at him and proceeded to eat my breakfast. A few moments later, a butterfly paper origami fluttered in my direction. I caught it with one hand and opened it carefully. It was a note.

* * *

Dearest H. Granger,

Forgive my rudeness earlier this morning. I did not intend to be offensive about your little accident with Hayes. I don't know what goes through my head but everytime I'm near you, my defenses go up and I end up making you feel unpleasant. Upon leaving your side this morning, I had this strange feeling in me. I figured it must have been guilt for all the crap I gave you. Please do accept my sincerest apology. To make up for all my wrong doings, please meet me at the lake at noon. Think of this as a change of heart. We'll be together the whole year, afterall.

Sincerely,

D. Malfoy

* * *

"Huh." I told myself. I looked beside me to find no one seated there. I turned my head in other directions to search for the face of Draco Malfoy but he was nowhere to be seen. I folded the paper in half and placed it in my pocket. I replayed the contents of the letter in my head like a tape recorder. That was weird. What on earth has gotten into him? My thoughts were cut short for Professor Dumbledore clinked on his wine glass for an announcement. He does that most of the time so I figured it must be another one of his warnings or updates on the school grounds. Dumbledore motioned his hand for someone to stand beside him. Everyone stared at the new comer. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. Instantly the Hat came to life and started to read the student's mind.

"Ah, yes. Very interesting. A thirst for knowledge. Yes, there is more to come your way. Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table applauded. Another addition to their scholars. We didn't get a good look at the student as he went beside Dumbledore but now that McGonagall had removed the hat, shock ran through my body.

Pale blue-grey eyes. Blonde hair. Pointy ears. Amras Tasartir.

Ava dropped her glass and the clatter of metal echoed through the hall. The sudden noise of her dropped goblet made everyone look in her direction. She stood up hurriedly, pale faced. "I- Uh, I'm sorry. I've got to go." she said and ran for the door. Brave Ava, running from her leader and beloved. I could see pain in Amras' eyes as he watched her retreating figure. Why does life have to be so complicated?

"This is Amras Tasartir, an Elven Leader. He will be staying with us as a 7th year student. Though he may be hundreds of years old, he is just like you. A student." Dumbledore said. "His name in our tongue is Adrian Collins. That is all."

* * *

I went to my morning classes only to find out that I hadn't missed much. I could easily follow the lessons and I was still one of the students who had their hands raised to answer a question. Nerd much? I am not just beauty. I am also brains. I refuse to be a stereotype beauty queen just because of my heritage. I only had Divination, Ancient Runes and Potions for my morning class. I remembered the note Malfoy gave me. Was he serious? I patted my pocket to make sure the note was still there. The crunch of parchment told me it remained in its place. I sighed. 15 minutes til noon.

"Only one way to find out." I muttered. It was a long way to the lake from the dungeons. It took me 20 minutes to get there. I was in no hurry so it was okay. As I neared the location, I immediately spotted the slicked back blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. He had his back to me. He must be marveling at the stunning view of the lake. At this time of day, the lake shimmered like glitter. I tapped his shoulder to announce my arrival. He quickly whirled around to face me. His cheeks were red from the cold. I couldn't help but giggle. One would think that due to his cold attitude, he wouldn't feel the cold of the weather. I guess I could be wrong sometimes.

"You came." he said.

"I did."

His lips curved into a smile. I've never seen him like this before. Did someone give him a love potion? Or is this my Veela powers at work? He's never been like this toward me before.

"Do you forgive me?" he said softly. I could barely hear him.

"I'm not one to hold grudges, Malfoy. Since you apologized, of course I forgive you. But if this is one of your sick jokes, I swear to God I will kill you with my bare hands. There is nothing in this world more horrible than what is to await you if you are toying with me."

I couldn't read his face. He gave out an incredulous gasp.

"You are, aren't you? Jesus Christ, how could I have been so stupid? This is a mistake! You're obviously waiting for me to react this way and I've given you the satisfaction of seeing me like this! Ugh!" I was fumbling for my wand to hex him for the embarrassment he has caused me but he pulled my hand and kissed me. Our lips were cold but as we moved in sync, our kiss became hotter and hotter by the second. His lips fit mine perfectly. He tasted like cinnamon. I wrapped my hands around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I raked my hand through his hair and felt the crunch of his hair. He used just the right amount of hair product. It wasn't disgusting to the touch. We broke apart when we could no longer breathe. We sucked in our breath when we realized what had just happened. I covered my kiss swollen lips with my hand. Seriously, what is happening to the world.

"You talk to much, you know?" he said. He caught hold of my hand and he leaned in to kiss me some more. How can something so wrong, feel so right?

* * *

Author's Note: Here's the beginning of Dramione. Is this going to lead to more than just kissing? What is going on with Draco? Find out in the next chapter. **Requests and suggestions are welcome. Just send them to thevanillaynnah at gmail dot com.**

Don't forget to like DraMione: I slowly Swear to Go Down with this Ship on facebook. That page has been kind enough to promo Enchanted in their page. They have so much to offer you.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Seriously, I need the reviews to keep me going. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor other works of literature that I incorporated into this story.

Author's Note: Its my dream for my readers to recommend this story and to receive a lot of reviews. :)

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Draco Malfoy

Having classes at this time of day is really boring. There should be a rule about not having classes from one until half past 2 in the afternoon. Everyone's faces reveal that they could really use a nap. Merlin knows how professors hate that look. I remember Professor McGonagall deducting 20 points from Slytherin because I yawned during her class. A _yawn _cost my house 20 points! The nerve of that woman.

I tried my best to listen to Professor Sprout babble on and on about the importance of proper care of magical herbs. She couldn't stress enough that measurements could mean life or death. My time could not have possibly been wasted more. I can't listen to this nonsense any longer even if I wanted to. I stared outside and caught a glimpse of the chocolate brown curls of Hermione Granger as she walked past Greenhouse Three. I touched my lips upon remembering the kiss we shared a few weeks ago. My body remembers everything about her; the curve of her waist, her smooth arms around my neck, and her soft lips over mine. It was marvelous. She's been distant ever since. What was I thinking? My father will be extremely furious once he finds out.

"_If _he finds out." Adrian muttered beside me. His sudden remark made me jump to my feet. My stool fell back to the floor causing a loud crash to echo throughout the greenhouse. The other students looked at me quizzically.

"Is there anything you would like to share with the class, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Sprout said, raising her eyebrows. Trying to humiliate me, eh?

"Actually, yes, Professor. I was just thinking that the Herbology curriculum should be discussed with and approved by the Potions Master. After all, whatever is harvested here are used in Potions. Let's face it, some of the things we learn here, we're never going to remember." I answered triumphantly. She's in shock, her face visibly red from embarrassment. I gave her my trademark smirk and sat back down. She cleared her throat and proceeded with her lecture but not before deducting ten points from Slytherin for my disrespect. Whatever, we'll earn those points back.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble. Sometimes I can't control what I hear. I shouldn't pry into your thoughts. I shouldn't have given a comment." the elf said. I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. She deserved it." I started. "Draco Malfoy." I held out my hand for a handshake. He shook it and replied, "Amras Tasartir, but it's Adrian Collins in your tongue."

"Oh. You're that elven leader that everyone's been talking about. I heard you have a knack for breaking hearts."

"Well I-"

"Don't worry about them. Those girls will know their place, trust me, I know. I am the Slytherin Prince. Girls fall dead at my feet."

"Ah, yes, I see humility isn't one of your strong points." he began as he looked at me from head to toe. Those eyes... I feel vulnerable. "I can see how girls swoon over you and how they worship the ground you walk on. I can also see that Luthien has left you her mark. Bright as day." He gripped the edge of his table and cracks started to trace on its smooth surface. "It's an eyesore."

"Wha- What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't play coy with me, Malfoy. Once you've received a kiss from an elf, you'll be branded as her own. No elf can claim you but her." He stood up and left the greenhouse. Professor Sprout didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she might be too afraid to challenge an elven leader to stay in her boring class. I looked at my fingers and noticed I was shaking. Well this is new. Never did I expect to be threatened by an ancient elf. And what the hell does he mean I'm branded as her own? I am not hers. I just want to complete my collection. Why is this bet taking so long to accomplish? Stupid Zabini and his bet. 'Make Granger and Hayes yours.' he said. I scoffed. Those two girls are playing hard to get. Truth be told, not so much, they seemed eager making out with me. How did I get myself into this?

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"Yo!" Blaise greeted as he suddenly placed his arm around my shoulder. He had that mischievous look on his face. He must have caught word of the latest gossip. I wonder what it is this time? Probably about Harry Potter and his circle of friends in Gryffindor. He's always the talk of the majority just because he was the-boy-who-lived. News flash everyone! All the boys here are _alive! _Well, whatever. I don't even want to waste time bickering about his popularity over mine. I looked at Blaise and he had a grin plastered on his face. He was rubbing his hands together like he was plotting something evil. Good for him. I'm in. "I heard you finally had Ava Hayes!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't." I answered simply. Where do these rumors come from?

"Pansy's been wailing the whole morning because she saw what you and Hayes did in her room. You should've seen her face! She looked like freaking Alice Cooper! _She was Coopering!_"

I gave out a slight chuckle. "That ought to stop her from wrapping herself around me."

"So... What happened?" Blaise asked.

"With Ava? I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her while she was in her underwear. No big deal."

He raised a brow at me. "That's it? You went to her room to do that?"

"That wasn't my intention, of course. Unlike you, I am not a sex fiend. It just happened. I walked in on her while she was changing and I couldn't help myself. I just did it."

"After six years you still haven't banged that hottie? There's something wrong with your mojo, man! I feel bad for you. Maybe you don't have game anymore? They're just too good for you. Your charms don't work on them. Unconquerable. Is that even a word? Well, whatever. You had a good run." Blaise said deep in thought. What is he saying? I haven't lost anything! I just haven't put all that much attention to Hayes and her bestfriend, Granger. They keep to themselves and I am not the type to run after girls. They're the ones who chase me. I don't have to do anything. Sooner or later they'll realize what they're missing and come crawling to me.

"If you're not going to pursue them, then I will." he said.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I scoffed. "You're assuming too much about me, Blaise. I'll prove you wrong. I can conquer one of those girls. Take your pick. Hayes or Granger. I'll make her mine."

"Granger." he said.

"Granger it is."

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long to update this story. My third trimester was really hectic and I didn't have time for any recreational activity. I'm very sorry if this chapter was draggy in any way. Please tell me what you think of the story so far in the review.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Pretty please? They're my motivation.**


End file.
